Life of R&R
by RomanogerLaucifer
Summary: One/Two/Three shots of Romanoger/CapWidow/Stasha/SoldierSpy/StevexNatasha along with others in the Avengers and OCs involved as well!Fluffy, cheesy, sweet, lovey-dovey,whatever you name. CHANGED THE TITLE.
1. Mine Now

**Hi! So there are many ideas popped up in my head while I write the Won't Be Long, instead of throwing them away, I decided to write about them!**

 **This will not be beta since these one shot will probably written daily during my bus rides (they are long, trust me).**

 **Anyone who has a prompt or idea (it doesn't have to be Steve and Nat) that they would like me to write, feel free to let me know! Would love to see what you guys got!**

 **Anyways enough of me babbling, With love and kisses and hugs to everyone who read this!**

* * *

Natasha is sitting down in the conference room, trying to listen to Fury's debriefing on the her new mission.

"Romanoff, you listening?" Fury, with his eye on the distracted widow, raises his voice in order to get her to focus.

Shit. Natasha thought. But as the Black Widow, she does what she does the best. Her panicking never leaked through from her face, she replies calmly.

"Yes, Sir, I'm just waiting for more the important details."

"You will be going on a infiltrating mission. We need you to get to the core of this trafficking group, we have solid evidence that this group is supported by Hydra."

"And any due date for this mission?"

"We would want it done ASAP." Fury gets up, walks up to Natasha, his hand padded on her uninjured shoulder, "Careful, Natasha."

"Will do." Natasha nods, and walks out of the conference room.

As the elevator doors shut, Natasha leaned against the glass wall, looking outside, New York City is busy, like always. But it's quiet as well, without monster's intrusion, Hydra's evil schemes and Tony Stark's stupid inventions, this city is a content, unstirred little baby.

The elevator comes to a stop at her floor, she quickly starts to pack up. Walking into the her closet, she pulls out a few set of lingeries, she smirks at the new navy one with matching corset...hmm...she haven't got a chance to put it to good use yet. Reaching for her shirts, she never forgets to bring extras just in case things went south and disgusting. Her left brow jerks up when she sees what is hidden in between her pile of clothes.

Do you think you really can fool me? Natasha smirks.

Without hesitation, she stuffs it into her bag, thinking that an extra never hurts.

Once Natasha finishes with clothes, she heads to the bathroom to grab her hair iron and make up. Who knows that The Great Widow cannot be away from her hair iron...well, it's the only way to keep those beautiful hair in place instead of frizzing everywhere. However, something caught her attention. It manages to sneak its way and tries to hide in between her makeup.

Another one? Oh please.

Natasha grins, grabs it along with her other necessities.

 _Cute. Mine now._

Before she leaves her room, Natasha jots down a few notes, sticks each of them onto different places.

Then as always, without being seen by any of her teammates and Pepper, she enters the Quinjet, departs for her undercover mission.

* * *

 ** _Two days later..._**

Steve enters the Rec floor of the Stark tower, he is finally home from his mission. Now He can really use a shower since he is covered in ashes and dust, his dirty face has few bruises, small scratches and dried blood on the corner of his lips. It has been a month away from his comfort bed and most importantly,

his girl.

While everybody rushes to welcome him, and Jarvis was told to scan the Captain immediately as everyone has requested, but the one person who should be scolding at him for not taking care of himself when he comes back from a mission even with the slightest scratch is not here.

Why isn't she here? Where would she be?

"Hey guys, I'm okay, no big deal." Steve tries to let everyone stop worrying and hovering over him.

"Captain Rogers does not appears to have any severe injury, just a few scratches and scrapes on his face and chest, Sir."

"See? Thank you Jarvis." Steve said.

Everyone is relieved hearing Jarvis' words. Clint climbs back up to the vent, Tony stumbles back to the couch (That's when Steve knew Tony probably have had a bit of alcohol in his system, again.), Sam sits back down beside the Iron Man, and Bruce goes into the kitchen along with Thor devouring his pop tart.

Bruce walks out a few second late with a first aid kit in his hand, "Let me clean those for you before they seal up."

Steve obeys, the doctor cleans up very efficiently and exit the floor to go back to his lab. Steve scans the entire room, thinking she would be peeking at some place he can't find. But No, she is no where.

"My Captain, are you looking for someone?" Thor asks when he grabs another box of pop tart out from the cabinet, the Norse God had obviously caught Steve looking at every corner of the room.

"Um..." Steve coughs to clear his throat, he hopes that no one notices that his ears are flushed, "I was just wondering where Natasha is."

"We don't know either," Tony comes to sit beside Steve, sipping on a glass of Bourbon, "She went off for a mission just before you come back, as much as we know."

"She didn't tell anyone where and who she was off to? What about Fury or Hill?"

"Capsicle, you know better than those two seal their lips tighter than a clam if they don't wanna tell you anything." Tony lays back on the couch, eyes flicker with amusement.

"Right." Steve gets up, "Anyways, thanks guys, glad to be home. Gonna go clean myself up and get some sleep."

Letting out a deep breath, Steve feels relieved, at least, she didn't leave without notice, like last time. He drags himself over to the elevator, anxious to get to where he wanted to be the most, switching on the shower, allowing the warm water rains over his entire body, flushing away all the dirt, relaxing every piece of over-stressed muscles from the fights he had.

He wraps a towel around his waist when he exits the shower, he stands in front of the mirror to observe the minor injuries on his face and down his neck. Something odd caught his eyes. He can't resist to smile as he finds what he had hid before his mission, it's now gone.

His cologne.

She found it. Why wouldn't she, Steve thought, after all, his girl is the greatest spy and pays to attention very closely.

Steve goes to the closet, he reaches where his white T-shirt should be, but only finding that it's not there. Instead, he sees this little sticky note on the wardrobe door with a simple message. The wound on the corner of his mouth doesn't refrain him from grinning like a kid in the candy shop looking at the familiar writing.

Good try, it's mine now.

He knows that he is just a love sick teenager right now, she is magnificent. Natasha never fail to surprise him, with her ways of showing how she loves him, even when she is not near by.

He opts for a pair of sweatpants that he proficiently hid in the closet, leaving his upper body bare, heading towards the king-size bed. He finds another note on the switch of the lamp when he was about to doze off.

Look there. With an arrow pointing down to the night stand drawer.

Steve follows, opens the drawer, and discovers a little bottle with a sticky note on it.

"Mine. Love you, Soldier."

Steve stiffs at the delicate crystal bottle he is holding. Natasha is all he can think of now. With extreme content, Steve allows himself sinking into the soft mattress, and thinking she is in his arms right now, right here.

Steve dozes off, rubbing his face onto the pillow, inhaling more of her intoxicating and lovely smell on the soft bedding.

* * *

 **Wow, this totally took longer to post because I had to change a few things on the computer for the story to flow a little better. Let me know what you guys think! 3**


	2. As Agents

**Hey! Thank you for all of your comments! It's funny how I almost get more review on my one shot stories than my ongoing one lol. Is my other story that bad? Lol!**

 **Huge shout out to superfan18, IndianSweetGirl and, last but no least, Sportsfan64! Thank you for Your kinds reviews!**

 **This one shot is for you, Sportsfan64, I know it might be off from what you had in mind, but I can always write more!**

 **This one is a Friendship one shot between Steve, Wanda and Maria. Natasha is mentioned but not in it, but I still hope you like it :)**

* * *

"Hey Captain, mind coming here for a sec?"

Steve Rogers turns and sees the new Avenger and Maria Hills leaning against the garage entrance.

"Anything I can help, ladies?"

"Just want to discuss something with you," Wanda exchanges a look with Maria, "It's Agent Romanoff's birthday tomorrow, and us girls want to do something unique, so we come to you for advice."

"Wow. Ladies, I'm flattered, I thought Stark would be the one to consult with when it comes to party." Steve wipes the engine oil off of his hands before he approaches the two female agents.

"Umm, Captain, all Stark can come up with it's to throw a crazy party that's filled with unknown people. Do you really think Natasha with enjoy that?" Maria crosses her arm in front of her chest, looking doubtfully at Steve.

The answer pops up in Steve's head immediately. He shakes his head and Wanda nods to agree with him.

"And we think that you know your partner well. I mean, after all the times you two spent together." Wanda smirks, and Maria gives her the "you naughty girl" look.

Steve frowns, not knowing what the girls have in their minds, but he proceeds to tell his plan.

"I was thinking of taking Natasha to the street fair down at Brooklyn. Her birthday is the last day of the fair."

"What! How could you Captain!" "You were planning to have Natasha all to yourself on her birthday?! Not fair!" Protests immediately arises, Wanda has her hand on her forehand while Maria's face is filled with betrayal.

"Wow, ladies! Hear me out." Steve puts his hands in front, "No, I wasn't planning on doing that, it's just a plan that I have in mind, that's all, I was going to let the team know so we can surprise Natasha, but you girls got to me before I can do that."

The girls look at him with disbeliefs, and he can tell that Wanda is spending way too much time with Natasha since the way she arches her brow is exactly how Natasha does hers as well. Before he can say anything, Wanda suggests that they should go check out the fair to plan the what they should do for D-Day.

"Sounds fair. Captain, send us the coordinates, and how about we race you there? Winner gets a favour from the loser." Maria asks, smiling.

Steve agrees, sending the coordinates via his Stark Phone (Yes, he knows how to use this thing now thanks to his brilliant partner), and as the girls checks their phone, he hops onto his bike,

"See you around, Ladies!" Steve shouts before the bike roams and takes off.

Wanda and Maria growl in frustration, quickly dash for their vehicles, cursing in their heads that they are too naive too think that THE Captain American would cheat.

Well, a little one does no harm, right?

The fair is filled with small venues, the girls sees their Captain standing by a tree, arms cross, big smile on his face.

"Maria, did the earth's most noble, honest, fair man, which happens to be the man currently standing in front of me, just decided to have a head start on the race?" Wanda's face is filled with betrayal when she stand in front of Steve.

"I don't want to remind myself again, Wanda." Maria closes her eyes, embarrassed, "you may have a favour for me and Wanda now, Captain."

"Don't worry, agents, I'm no Tony Stark, I will put those to good use," Steve laughs, "shall we, ladies?"

The three browse the venues along with the crowd, they blend in quite nicely with disguises. To be honest, it's Steve that has to put on the most since no one doesn't recognize their Captain. The baseball cap and black frame glasses manages to hide the golden locks and the baby blue eyes, but those ain't going to hide the excitement of him being in his old neighbourhood once again.

They are checking out most of the venues that the birthday girl might like to try. The girls think that it would be a good idea to bring Natasha here and customize her own scented candle, since they knew that the spy would enjoy her bubble bath session with that. When Maria is picking out her flavours, Wanda turns and only finds Steve is across the street, standing next to a venue which she is sure that Natasha will love.

"Why don't we have a game first? And winner gets a favour." Wanda's text, Steve scrolls it down, "Oh, it's Maria that wants to challenge you to that, I don't think she knows that you are good at that too."

Steve grabs his phone and sends a text back.

"Sure, challenge accepted. But I need to check out a place so, can I meet you two here in about 10 minutes?"

"No problem." Wanda replied, and goes back to Maria with their candle making.

10 minutes later...

"Hey Cap, what took you so long?"

"Ummm...Nothing particular."

Steve all of a sudden looks suspicious, Wanda noted, but she is going to let it slide this once...

"So, Captain, you ready?" Maria confidently lifts the rifle, and takes in position.

"Whenever you are." Steve follows.

The venue owner explains what they can win but obviously, those two have no interest in, all they care about is how to beat each other in this game.

Bullets fly out of each of the gun barrels immediately as the owner said start. Whenever Maria takes down a target, Steve always follows, which frustrates Maria even more.

WHERE DID CAPTAIN AMERICAN LEARN TO SHOOT LIKE THIS?

As Maria has to fight with Steve with each of the targets, Wanda is accumulating how many point those two each gets, and she can't help to giggle.

Oh, Maria...

Wanda can see the fire burning in Maria's eyes when she sets down the rifle, she glances at the owner of the venue, who is already in shock from the beginning, and still in awe when Steve and Maria finish. She has the score to her head, but hesitates whether or not to blurt it out.

"Wow, Maria, you did very well. I think you might have won." Steve is completely impressed by Maria's skills, "You're just as good as Natasha."

"Not as good as you. Is that where you learn your shooting skills from? Your Partner?" Maria arches her brow, "No wonder you are that good."

"Em...Well...Not completely..." Steve pauses, "You must have know that I was from the military since you probably have read my file like a millions times, and Bucky taught me how to use a sniper."

Maria buries her face to her palm, she totally thought that she had an upper hand but turns out...Gosh!EMBARRASSING!

"Hey, back to our goal, I think it will be fun to bring Natasha here, and I think you two would agree?"the Scarlet Witch decides to helps out the miserable Director by stepping between them.

Maria nods, and Steve smiles widely, starts to talk about the plan for D-day. Completely forgets about the bet they had.

Or Not? ;)

* * *

 **Hey Awesome people! I know this seems sorta rushed and uncoordinated, but I enjoyed writing something not romancey, it's a nice challenge for me and I love it. I have to be honest that I don't know the Scarlet Witch much since I haven't watch the Ultron (I know...I should be spanked for this...)and it's hard but also fun to write and develop characters that I'm not familiar with, Thank you SportsFan64 for inspiring and motivates me to write this!**

 **Million hugs and kisses :)**


	3. Please Don't Mind The Jealousy

**Hey my LOVELY people! Hope you all have a wonderful Valentine's day if you are a couple! But if you are single just like me, I hope you enjoyed a tons of chocolates and sweets :D**

 **It's funny that I didn't realize it was Romanoger Appreciation Week on other social medias when I started these one shots LOL, what kind of fan am I?!**

 **Anyways Thank you, dragonrider1234, TheJollyRoger, Supesfan18 and SportsFan64 for your kind reviews and magnificent ideas!**

 **Again, this one is requested by SportsFan64, This is only Part 1 as Part 2 is still progressing :P (I had too much I want to write)**

 **I'm planning to write all of the ideas that I received :) Just be patient and I will get to yours ;)**

* * *

 **Please Don't Mind the Jealousy - Part 1**

"No, I am NOT."

"You totally are. Natasha, you know you should make a move before he get devoured by one of the female rookies agents."

"You are being ridiculous." Natasha takes a step back, twists her body away from Maria, storming down the hall as her high heel boots makes the signature noise that strikes fear into every rookie agent's heart, she was gone with in no time.

Maria just cannot hide her smirk.

"Oh, Natasha, no matter how hard you try to conceal it, fact is fact, and truth is truth, it will always exist as much as you want to deny it. Love is in the air." Maria dismisses herself back into her office, still with the big smile, "There is a plan..." The corners of Maria's beautiful lips lift to curve higher.

No one can tell me what to do, Natasha thought, No one can manipulate me. I am not who I am from KGB nor in the Red Room anymore. Natasha slams the door shut, the bang noise startles the man who is currently up at her vent, and who she obviously does not notice due to her rage now.

Who the hell has upset the Black Widow? Hawkeye laying in the vent, rolls his eyes back as he can hear Natasha has turned her shower on, loud splashing from the water hitting the floor making him impossible to concentrate on putting himself to sleep!

Clint gets up, climbs toward the Captain's office, thinking that Steve should be catching up on the leftover paper work, he can actually enjoy a quiet afternoon nap.

Just as he expected, Clint Barton had a great nap with only the paper rustles in Steve's office.

* * *

Later...

Steve is punching at the sand bag as hard as he could be to relief those tight muscles from sitting behind a desk doing five hours of paperwork. He never know that writing reports takes that long, with Natasha, it always seems to be easy for her.

He glances at the clock, he has been here for over an hour. Those muscles of his is surely feeling better when they are put into good use. Steve grabs his towel and water bottle, heads for the shower right next to the training room.

But before he could, a group of people blocks his way.

A group of female agents.

"Hello, Captain." The blonde agent says, "we were wondering if you are free any time tonight?"

"Us rookies are celebrating the pass of our examinations, we are sent to invite you to join and celebrate with us..." Steve remembers as this black hair agent speaks, these ladies are from combat class, that he taught along with Natasha.

"Agent Romanoff is also invited." The ginger agent behind the blonde agent adds, "and of course, the boys went to ask her."

The other female agents giggles at what the ginger agent said. Steve fully understands what she meant. He knew that all the men are ogling at Natasha, whenever, whatever and wherever. His partner is like the brightest star among all in the night sky, so hard to ignore her existence.

"Captain Rogers?" The agents starts to sound worried, thinking that he might turn down the invitation.

"I will be there. And congratulations, agents. See you tonight. Now, may I?" The agents apologizing and moving out of the way as Steve gets his way to the shower.

But no one realizes, someone was spying and saw how the female agents were hovering over the delicious Steve Rogers. To them, he is like the innocent prey, awaits to be devoured. She's glad that she hasn't get caught by the boys. Because she knows she would have said no before she encounter this.

Well, if it's up to someone to watch her partner's back, it's gotta be her.

No one else is capable to anyways.

After making sure Steve has went into the shower and all the annoying fan girls are gone, she sneaks into the change room. It was easy for her to identify which shower stall Steve is in, because he is the only one in here now, besides her. Natasha remembers to lock the door after her entrance, she needs to talk to him, without risking to be interrupted. She patiently waits outside, sits on one of the bench, cross legged, elbow on her knee and her chin in her palm.

"Wow! What are you doing here Nat!" Steve jumps when he comes out of the shower, his hand clutches tightly onto the white towel wrapped around his waist. Water from his wet hair drops onto the wide shoulders and rolls down through his firm chests, hard six packs and disappear into the waistline.

"Nothing, I was just wondering whether or not I should go to the rookies' party tonight." Natasha lowers her lashes, tussles her hair, pretends that she is confused, "I come to ask for my partner's advice."

"Why not? We taught them and now they succeed, we should be there to celebrate and congratulate." Steve steps closer, right beside her perfume is more obvious to his nose in this steamy change room from the hot shower he took.

"I take that you have decided to go already?"

"Yes. A group of agents just ask me to join."

"Yeah, a group of female rookies." Natasha murmurs as she gets up and twirls herself away from her partner.

Steve heard what Natasha said, but he decides to not ask about it. He walks towards his locker and realizes that Natasha is still here.

"Sorry, Natasha, I need to...umm...change." Steve hugs his clothes to his chest, awkwardly facing Natasha.

"You can change. I won't peek." Natasha sweeps Steve from head to toe before she turns around. "I promise."

Just as Steve had zipped up his jeans, Natasha turns with her signature smirk and cocked brow, begins to button up his flannel shirt for him which had Steve Rogers stunned. Natasha leaves the first two buttons undone, knowing that how he likes his shirt done, and tiptoed to neatly fold the collar of his shirt down. She peeks through her lashes at his slight redden face and sight avoiding to meet hers, she almost couldn't contain her chuckle inside when she heard the hard swallow from her Great Captain as she pulls away from him.

"See you there, Rogers." And Natasha exits the room.

Steve Roger presses his hand to his heart that is pumping furiously, like he has been drugged with strong doses of adrenaline. He can still feel those fingers as if they are still brushing at his chest, her breath still tickling his neck, and her glance still making his knees weak.

Oh, Steve Rogers.

You have fallen for her, hard.


	4. Please Don't Mind the jealousy 2

**Wow, Thank you everyone for your ideas! This took me longer than I thought, but I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Leave me your reviews and ideas! :) always welcome!**

* * *

The bar just a few block away from SHIELD's headquarter is filled with people, and most of the rookie agents are already having drinks to their hands, playing pools or at the corner throwing darts.

Natasha steps into the bar, wearing a maroon hoodie, comfy black leggings, and for once, no killer heels but instead, a pair of converse. She puts on her favourite beanie that Steve got her as a gift for her birthday. Her entrance was quiet, but the rookies were still able to recognize her by the curvy figure and fiery red hair flowing from the charcoal beanie.

She sits down at her usual spot in the secluded corner, ready to enjoy her drinks until someone's arrival. But unfortunately, God didn't let her wish come true.

"Agent Romanoff!" a group of female rookies called as they sit down on the opposite side of her, "would you mind if we ask you some questions?"

"As long as they are not personal." Natasha chucks a shot of vodka that the waiter had brought over, and raises the empty cup to the owner behind the bar to thank him.

"Ummm, it's about Captain Rogers. We have a bet on if Yelena has a chance on going out with the Captain. Before we place our bet, we want to ask for advice, from his partner. Would he go out with a girl?" One of the girls asks.

"As far as I know, he is single." Natasha's calm voice gives the girls more confidence, and a sign to them that the Widow is not mad about them asking her questions.

"K, I'm gonna go put my bet on yes, who is with me?" The blonde agent announces, and pulls out a hundred dollar bill.

The others follow her, get up and go to the bar. But a brunette, that Natasha recalled that her name is Lucy, asks, "Agent Romanoff, would you like to place a bet as well?"

"I would only do if I think I have a 100% on winning. So, care to elaborate me about this Yelena?"

Lucy takes a sip at her beer, then begins talking, "Um. Yelena is one of recruiter from SHIELD, she found most of us here in this room. She kind of reminds me of someone..."

Natasha listens carefully as Lucy frowns and trying hard to search for that specific person, and Lucy's shocking expression when conclusion is reached left her questioning.

"Oh! it's you, agent."

Natasha lifts her left eyebrow, "What exactly are you talking about?"

"Uhhum. Agent Romanoff, Yelena looks just like you, similar figure, loves to wear her leather jacket, and the red hair." Lucy nervously let out a couch before gulps down a big mouthful of beer, "I believe lots of the boys here have mistaken her as you once or twice. Oh, here she is."

A woman has wavy red hair appears, with a black leather jacket hugging her curves, black jeans wrap around those straight legs, and black ankle booties to finish the look. Natasha has to admit that this Yelena is definitely a beautiful woman, and she has to agree with the rookie sitting here, Yelena and her does look alike. Natasha tries to not pay Yelena too much attention, but then cheering noises made by the rookies as their mighty Captain walks in the next second, are hard to ignore.

"Hey, Captain Rogers is here!" "Captain! Join us!" "Thanks for coming, Captain Rogers!"

Steve just nods at the rookies, he is very proud of them being able to become an agent at SHIELD to serve the nation. He scans the entire bar, trying to locate that one person says that she will be here to see him. He guesses that this might be a good opportunity to finally ask the question he has been holding back ever since he met her.

"Hi, Steve Rogers?" Instead, this lady in black leather jacket approaches up to him.

"Yes, ma'am?" Steve stands by the bar counter, the owner hands him his favourite ale and the lady beside him her martini.

"Yelena Belova. Ah, isn't it amazing to see all these great young people to join SHIELD?" Yelena sits down onto one of the bar stool, gestures Steve to sit beside.

Steve has a final scan to the bar, and successfully finding Natasha sitting in the corner makes him feel more comfortable before accepting Yelena's invitation.

Yelena explains how most of the rookies in this bar were recruited by her, Steve likes the proud in Yelena's eyes and voice, and he agrees with her, feeling so proud just like when he finally gets the chance to serve his country. Her speech about the rookies is interesting, Steve doesn't feel the usual awkwardness around women when it comes to Yelena.

Until she leans in closer to him.

"Hey, Captain, may I ask you something?"

"...Yes?"

"Would you mind going out with me..." Yelena is moving in even closer, her breasts are touching Steve's arms, her free hand is now caressing Steve's shoulder, she whispered into his ear, "tomorrow night?"

Steve didn't know how to react to Yelena's boldness other than blushing hard and dark red.

And suddenly, Yelena yelped.

"Ouch!"

Steve sees a streak of blood running down Yelena's cheek, he looks around to find the source and finds a tiny piece of glass lodged into one of the wine glasses that hangs above them, he shifts, seeing the pile of broke glasses around the spy's hand, frowning at what she just did.

"Let me help you." Steve turns back, offers, Yelena of course wouldn't let her chance slip away, hands him the stuffs and pushes her face closer towards the America Golden Boy, but her face turns into ashes as Steve talks.

"I thank you greatly for your invitation, but my answer is no."

* * *

At the far table...

Natasha spots her partner as soon as he came in. He is still in the same flannel shirt and jeans that she helped him changed into after his shower. He was never the kind dress to appeal anyways. The corners of her mouth lift upon his arrival, which she doesn't notice, but someone did.

"Oh. My. God." The rookie sat across from Natasha buries her face into her palms, "I see now that Yelena doesn't even stand a chance."

"What makes you say that?" Natasha's eyes fill with playfulness to Lucy's random reaction, but it fades the second when she sees Yelena approaches Steve.

"Your breathing pattern and your heart rate." Lucy points out bravely, "have changed and spiked as the Captain has step foot into the bar, if more so, when Yelena stood in front of him."

The shot glass in Natasha's hand is now cracked into pieces, and a piece is sent flying off to somewhere. The rookie can sense the anger that is flowing around the Black Widow now, she excuses herself to the washroom and quickly dials a number.

"Hey, plan is moving along. You are right. Now just see how she spills her jealousy."

"Oh, dear. Make sure you video tape this for me."

"Won't miss anything."

* * *

Natasha bites bottom lip, thinking whether or not she should go up to that Yelena, yanks her out of her chair, away from Steve, or she should just leave the bar. Afterall, Steve deserves a better person, and quite obviously, she is not the one.

When does a soldier and spy can be mixed together?

As that thought hits her, Natasha stands up, before she can move out of her chair, someone blocks her way.

"What was that." How can she not recognize this familiar voice. That wasn't even a question, he stated the sentence.

Green orbs are glued to the door of the bar, afraid of looking straight to those blue sapphire. How ridiculous, she is scared of nothing but one,

Steve Rogers.

"Nothing, it's just an accident, I'm sorry, I ruined your night." She think her voice is pretty calm, she is not showing any of her emotion right. Natasha, you just need to walk out of here, "I should go now, Fury just called."

"I didn't see you pick up any calls."Natasha feels some tension on her shoulders, her sight is forced to be aligned, and she is being stared by the man who stands in front of her, "Nat? Tell me what's wrong?"

How does he manages to make her knees are about to give out, simply by calling her name.

"I didn't mean to." sigh, she confesses, "It's just...primal instinct got in the way."

"What are you talking about?"

"Just...Don't mind my jealousy..." She places both of her hands on his strong biceps, pulling herself closer to his right ear, she whispers, "...I hate seeing other women drooling all over you."

"Oh, from the one who once told me to call Sharon. I thought you..."

A warm kiss is pressed onto his lips.

"...don't like me." Steve finishes his sentence.

"Never said that." Natasha smirks, "Just want you to practice, but since you said you don't need any..."

"No need when there is you." Steve brushes his right thumb though her cheek, "Hey, Would you mind, going somewhere with me?"

"That would be what we call a date in modern days, Steve Rogers." Natasha wraps both of her arms around his neck, her nose touching his, staring into those blue eyes that she absolutely adore.

"If that's what is called, then a date it is, Natasha Romanoff."He twirls her around, dips down and takes her lips, "There you go, there shall be no more woman drooling over me now, I'm marked by the Black Widow."

Natasha blinks, realized that the lousy bar just became dead silent. All eyes are on them, the rookies, bartender, and most importantly, the woman that just tries to ask her Steve out.

Yeah, HER Steve.

* * *

 **I hope you like it. TBH it is quite rushed, and my work is never flawless, which I wish it is but never happens.**

 **Been going through quite a huge slump in life and school, so reviews will make me happy and motivates me so much.**

 **Thank you for reading, favoriting, and following. Appreciate that! Kisses to you all.**

 **Until next time, With Love, Peace out!**


	5. What Have You done?

**Hey guys! Sorry that I have updated for a while. Life and new civil war trailer always like to break my heart like no one else's business.**

 **This one is for TheJollyRoger! Her idea was super fun! Although my take on it probably not the same as you might thought at first, but I hope you still like it! Since you are a guest I'm not sure when you will see this but still this one is to you!**

 **Thank you for everyone who is reviewing, favouriting, and following!**

 **Now I'm back to coughing my lungs out! *coughcough***

* * *

Natasha felt so comfortable in her spot on the couch, laid back she stretched out her sore limbs from her bed rest which she first refused to until someone made her.

That someone is none other but her Captain America, Steven Grant Rogers.

The two weeks of bed rest was legit torture for the spy. Under 24/7 surveillance of Jarvis, it was impossible for her to even sneak out of the bed, as the AI would alert one of her fellow avengers to come and lecture her about how she should let her wounds heal up. After suffering from all the yellings from the girls, lectures from Steve and Clint, and last but not least yapping from Tony, she was finally cleared by Bruce to leave the Medical Bay.

That's why she can snuggling in the couch, but she missed being active, and she had decided to do something against everyone's will.

"Jarvis, who is in the tower right now?"

"Miss Romanoff, Mr. Stark is currently in his lab, while Dr. Banner is in New York accompanying Dr. Ross; Mr. Barton and Mr. Rogers should arrive at the Tower in an hour from their mission; lastly, Mr. Odinson is in Asgard with Dr. Foster." Jarvis answered.

Natasha smirked, that means she got at least an hour to go enjoy her training before anyone is back. She decided to ignore that Tony still exists, and the fact that Jarvis is intensely loyal to its Master. She hurried back to her floor, which is now shared with Steve, changed into her training outfit, and headed to the training room.

As soon as she stepped into the room, she realized how much she had missed being in here, sparring with her man, and enjoyed pinning him down with her hands and legs.

"Well, I guessed spies just don't listen to orders very well. What do you think will happen if I tell Capsicle, Little Red?"

"Shut up, Stark. You will not tell Steve." She threw more punches at the dummy, just like how Steve taught her.

"Yes, I will. And I know Cap is gonna put you back into that bed that you hate so much. And let's be honest, this time he wouldn't leave your side so easily." Tony Stark walked up closer to Natasha, put up his index finger, "but if you agreed with this, I promise I won't tell the America Golden boy where you have been and delete the surveillance video that I know he would check, deal, Nat?"

"You don't get to call me that." Natasha kicked the dummy a few more times before she returned to resting position, facing the billionaire, and saw him wiggling his brows, "Alright, what is going on in that smart ass brain of yours?"

"I developed an anesthetic for The Green guy. But obviously we can't test it on the guy now with Bruce away," Tony's eyes widened with fear, "so, alternative plan is to get it in Cap's system. If Capsicle remain knocked out for more than 5 minutes, then the anesthetic will work on Banner." As he speaks, he pulled out a blue-green coloured liquid, sealed in a clear test tube.

Natasha lifted her brows, both of her hands on her hips, "Really? You want me to inject this into Steve?"

"Or I can injected it into you, and you would be out for about 5 days." Tony shaking the tube, squinting at the spy who is giving him deadly glares, "I know Rogers wouldn't mind you getting more rest."

Natasha sighed, put her palm out, and Tony grinned.

"Tell me the result once you finish." Tony ran out of the training room, and reminded Natasha to clean herself up since someone is about to be back in 15 minutes.

Shit. Natasha cursed. Looking at the blue-green liquid, she inhaled deeply. How is she supposed to fool the only human being who is able see through her heart and read her mind...

Before she knew, the elevator dinged, revealing the super soldier and the Hawkeye, they looked a bit roughed up, light bruises on their faces, slits and scratches on their suits and limbs. Natasha immediately walked up to them both, but eyes are settled on her lover.

"Steve, are you alright?" She examined him for head to toe, scanning for major injuries, judging the way he breathes, he might have cracked a rib or two, but not fractured; no signs of burns which is good news; no bullet holes, relieving her even more not having to dig out any bullet.

"I'm fine, Natasha, no need to worry." The super soldier noticed the tube in her hands, "what is that?"

"Oh, um, it's nothing. Tony made it as emergency pain killer, he said that it should be strong enough for you too, Steve." She lightly gulped.

"Then your lover boy here could use some." Barton walked to the kitchen island and set down his bow, "I'm sure those debris that fell onto you, Cap, are about as heavy as Hulk."

"Barton." Natasha can hear the frustration in Steve's growl, he obviously didn't want her to know about this.

"Rogers, you are coming with me." Natasha grabbed the Captain's wrist, started to drag him in to their room. You might wonder how can the small figured spy like her is capable of moving the all mighty captain?

Because she is irresistible.

"Uh, Tasha?" Barton's voice ringed behind them, "Although I know you haven't seen Steve for quite a while but I really don't suggest you welcome him with in bed activities..."

Before he can finish, a knife glided through his left ear, then pierced itself into the painting on the wall which is five meters behind.

* * *

"Get change, and Drink this." She handed him the small test tube as he settled down onto their king-size bed and let out a moan, "I will get the kit to clean you up."

Steve nodded, and Natasha came back to a steady breathing Steve, eyes shut, laying on the bed. She smiled, both hands palmed his cheeks, and thumbs moved along those sharp cheekbones and the stubble, Natasha gave Steve a peck on the lip before she moved away to tend the visible wounds, she inhaled sharply when she lifted his t-shirt, and saw the large amount of bruising spread across his upper abdomen, she couldn't hold back her sigh, but still continued with her clearing underneath the shirt.

"Nat."

"Yeah? Wow. Looks like Tony's calculation is off again, the sedative didn't even last over 5 minutes in your system. Are you feeling okay?"

"No, my head felt like it got hit hard, my stomach in so much pain, and my legs are sore and tired." Steve raised his hand to rub his eyes, but he touched one of the scratch so he whined.

"Hey! I just tended those wounds. Keep your hands still. I'm going to get you something to eat." Then Natasha felt pressure on her wrist, "Let go, so I can go get you food."

"Just stay. I want you to stay. I wanted to say that to you when you were about to leave the cemetery as well but that never came out of my mouth. I was such a coward."

Although Steve is always honest, but this is getting way to odd. Natasha thought. And immediately she came up with an answer, and mentally made note to shoot Tony when she makes sure that Pepper is not around.

But she can sort of use this situation a little more...

"It's okay. I'm right here, not going anywhere. So tell me, why did you wanted me to stay?"

"Cause I wanted you by my side, because I liked you ever since we first met and introduced by Coulson. You just caught my eyes. You were so beautiful back then, and just more beautiful now. How we fought through everything, how in sync we are, made me realized that it might be more than just liking you."

"Huh, Soldier, do you sweet talk like that to all the women? I thought you don't know how to flirt with girls."

"I only talk to my woman like that. You are the only one. But you don't though, gosh I hated when you talk to Bruce in that flirtatious tone of yours. You weren't the only one who was hurt, I was hurt too. Seeing you and Bruce...I felt my heart was torn into pieces."

"That is all in the past. Me and Bruce both know that it was only the demon in both of our heart fooled us. So, Steve, do you still trust me to save you? Why did you from the first place?"

"Natasha, of course I still do, forever do. You are intelligent, rational but fierce in your own way which I loved the most, how you cared for everyone is more tha enough for me to trust you to save me and watch my back. You are the star that would guide me home when I'm lost, my guidance star." Steve brought her wrist up to his lips, kisses it and pulled her into his chest, "I was so scared that I might lose you forever, when I saw you covered in blood and rushed into the operation room. We waited for hours before someone rushed out for the room to get more blood."

"Did you? Oh my...Steve Rogers..." Natash raised her head, pushed herself up on his chest.

"Yes I did. Your serum was a derivation of mine so it worked. I was never more thankful for the serum in my blood, it was even more than the day I received it from Dr. Erskine." Steve held her tightly, kissed the top of her head several times.

Natasha's eyes are brimmed with tears, she padded his back, whispered into his ear to tell him to lay down.

"I love you, Natasha."

"love you too, my soldier."

The billionaire stepped out of the elevator, only seeing the birds sitting on the couch and they laughed so hard at something that's obviously really funny.

"What so funny guys?"

"Oh My God Hahahahahaha!" Sam Wilson, the falcon, rolled down from the couch on to the soft rug, holding his stomach.

"Tony! What experiment did you do again?" Clint wiped the tears from the corners of his eyes, "you are killing us here!"

"What?!" Tony Stark looked around and found his reflection of the shiny elevator door and screamed.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! Pink! My hair turned pink! Ahhhhhh! What The Hell!"


	6. Surprised

**Hey lovely people! (I swear I'm not trying to sound like Gennaro) Sorry for the delay in the update, things been pretty rough lately, both university along others, and my laptop decided to give up suddenly, so, been a tough week for me. But finally I was able to finish this one.**

 **Base on the lack of review, I guess you guys didn't like the last one as much, :( for that i have to apologize for not doing a good job on the last one. I have to admit that I had a hard time writing that one even tho I enjoy writing it.**

 **This one was from** **myself, I always thought highschool avengers would be fun to write about and after reading so many great ones I decided to give it a shot.**

 **And also, here is a challenge for you guys. If anyone is able to guess what song caught Steve off guard before he ran out with Nat, there will be a special price for whoever get it right FIRST, leave the name of the song in the review!**

 **Dont forget to review, follow** **and fav, I _smile_ like an idiot whenever I read your reviews :3**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing other than my writing that is not betaed.**

* * *

 _Surprised_

Natasha pushed through the familiar double doors, she can hear people chattering, foot step tapping against the wooden floor, and loud music penetrating everyone's heart and ear drums.

She didn't know why she decided to come to the prom which she had been ditching since her first year of highschool. But since her best friend Pepper said she should at least come to the last prom, and She never was able to reject Pepper's request anyways, because she always sounds right. Natasha pushed her glasses up her nose bridge, hands flatten out the small wrinkles on her plain black dress. Natasha thought it was a great idea that she wore black from head to toe, because she would just blend in without anyone noticing.

And she especially wouldn't want the King to notice her and tease her tonight.

And there he is.

Natasha quickly turned into one of the change room once she caught a glimpse that, Tony Stark, the King, is approaching towards her. She let out a deep breathe, thinking she should be safe for a bit in this pitch dark change room until a voice popped up.

"Did you not see the do not enter sign on the door?"

Natasha was frighten and she was about to scream, but the person in the dark was faster and muffled her mouth right before she could make a sound. Natasha elbowed backwards, targeting her assailant's chest, thinking the blow should cause whoever muffling her to let go. And it did worked.

"Ugh! So who are you then? Is your name no one so you are the only one who is allowed to be in here?" Natasha stumbled for the side wall, trying to find the light switch but she failed.

"I, by all means didn't wanted to offend you, ma'am." The bright light hit Natasha's eyes in a sudden, she drew her hands over her eyes to protect them from the blinding white lights, "I just didn't wanted to be found be anyone in the party, and your scream could've brought tons of people our way and my hiding spot would be spoiled."

Finally her eyes had adjusted to the white fluorescent light and the guy stood in front of her looked genuinely sorry for what he did. "Sorry, are you even from our school?" Natasha squinted, surprised by those baby blue eyes and his height, she has to raise her head quite a bit to look him in the eyes, and realized that she never seen him around school before.

"No. I was invited to the party by Stark. Steve Rogers, from Civil High, just down the block." He held out his large hand, offering Natasha a handshake. And she shook it, for his courtesy.

"Natasha Romanoff. Um...If you don't want to stay, I can show you a way out without getting seen by Tony." Natasha offered, while refocusing her eyes onto the floor, she also awkwardly took step back away from this Steve Rogers. After all, he is a stranger. Since he didn't answer, Natasha looked up and saw Steve was staring at her and was about to say something, but he paused when the music had switched.

"Is something wrong?" Natasha hid her hands behind her, fingers tapping on the wall, along with the new song that is played, she looked at him doubtfully, one of her brow arched.

"Nothing." He replied with a smirk, then his rough, enormous, warm hand took her smooth, small, pale one, and dragged her out of the change room.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! LET GO OF ME!" Natasha panicked when she found out that she couldn't pull her hand out from his, and from the direction he headed to, she will crash into the person that she least wanted to encounter tonight.

"Shhhhh!" Steve's index finger laid on Natasha's lips, "if you stay quiet, no one will notice you. Not even Tony Stark, see it yourself."

His head nudged to a certain direction, Natasha couldn't be more shock, seeing Pepper in the arms of Tony Stark. Natasha could clearly see Pepper's fingers softly locked around Tony's neck, their foreheads touched while Tony whispered something, making Pepper smiled.

Natasha frowned at the scene.

"I know what you are thinking." His hand held out a cup of punch for her. She took it and began to sip it, trying to refrain herself from running out and punch that jerk in the face.

"I don't think you know anything about Tony Stark." Natasha set the empty cup on the table, crossed her arms over her chest, kept her vigilant eyes onto the dancing couple.

"Ha, just wait for it."

Steve Rogers' breathy laugh caused Natasha to twist her head, confused by what he meant. But as the Grammy awarded song slowly diminished into the air, and Bruno Mars's voice filled the entire gym, she couldn't believe what was happeningoing in front of her...

Steve Rogers that was just by her side, dashed out to join James Rhodey, Vision Smith, the Odins Brothers, and even her adopted brother, Clint Barton, and they started dancing. The one and only King is currently holding a microphone, singing to her best friend who is in awe and covering her mouth with both of her hands to fight back a scream. Well, Natasha would never though that Tony Stark would be singing "Girl you are amazing, just the way you are." Not to mention having the entire football team dancing with him.

Then the music stopped. Natasha heard Tony's voice saying, "Miss Virginia Potts, I really like you, will you go out with me next Saturday night, please?"

Natasha never have thought that the biggest Playboy in the Marvel High history would ask her best friend out, and made a such big deal about it. Oh my. Natasha palm faced herself. She already knew Pepper's answer...There was no way Pepper would say no to her 4-years-crush...Natasha let out a deeper groan when all the dancers have each pulled out a red rose from their back pockets, all kneeled down to the floor, saying:

"PEPPER PLEASE GO OUT WITH HIM!"

Natasha buried her face in both palms. Alright, she should start to prepare herself for the late night calls when her best girlfriend get dumped by the playboy, also she should go to the gym more to freshen up the kickboxing. With her head shaking, she stepped out to prevent herself from bolting out to the floor and grabbing Pepper to leave the prom.

She expected no one would notice her after the big stunt that Tony has pulled, but apparently she underestimated someone.

"Hey, what's wrong?" This Steve Rogers is really getting to her nerve, and Natasha could not hold back anymore.

"NOTHING!" Natasha huffed, "why did you followed me out here? Aren't you suppose to help Stark?"

"Well, yeah..." Steve scratched the back of his neck. Natasha couldn't see clear, the dim amber light from the street lamps is not helping with her poor eye sight but it seemed like his cheek were red, "Um...Um..."

"Well, yeah...Steve Rogers from Civil High, if you have nothing to say, will you excuse me, I'm gonna go home now." Natasha did a sharp turn away, about to run to her car, then she heard a voice said:

"Can I take you out, on a date?"

Natasha froze.

The next second, that gorgeous face of Steve Rogers appeared at a closer proximity. This time, the redness was obvious, on his cheek and around his neck. Natasha let out a nervous smile, buying time for her to regain her composure. Then she realized...

She actually know who he is.

Number 74. Quarterback and Captain of Civil High. Rogers.

Ah. The Steve Rogers.

Natasha narrowed her eyes, lips tighten, hands on her hips, silently demanding a reason from him to ask her out.

"Okay. I just couldn't get you out of my head when I got to see you at all the football games." He started to explain.

She felt his body heat transferred to her as he grabbed her by her exposed shoulder from her sleeveless dress, oddly, she felt her entire body warmed up, her stomach summersaulted, tumbled and the firm yet gentle grasp from those strong hands was the only support that is preventing her from falling to the gravel.

"Sigh...Perhaps you never even notice me...but you passed by me every time you finished handing out towels and water to the Marvel's players. I swear, the smile on your face lighted up the whole field, I could hear every cheer that you screamed, count all the hugs you gave to the players, and remember how you helped the injured players...Then at yesterday's playoff game, my best friend James caught me staring at you during the game so he asked Tony to invite me to come to Marvel's Prom, under the condition to help Tony get his girl."

He looked so genuine, didn't sound like he made up any of it.

Natasha is wordless. She needed a moment to process this...

"Please? Give me a chance?"

* * *

 **Hehehe, cliffhanger intended here. I'm so wicked and mean ;)**

 **For the challenge, there is a hint for you: the song is from this year's Grammy :) Happy guessing :D**


	7. Surprised 2

**Hey guys I'm back with Part 2 :)**

 **Congratz to Delena1101 who got the name of the song right! It is indeed "Thinking Out Loud" by Ed Sheeran! Also to dragonrider1234 as well since you also have got it right :)**

 **I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT FOOTBALL so please forgive me if I got any detail wrong!**

* * *

"1 minutes and 16 seconds, hang in there! We got this guys! Now, I want..." Fury's voice faded as Steve squeezed the plastic bottle, aimed right at his dried mouth. He glanced to the left, at the small figure that is currently handing out drinks to his opponents. Her eyes became crescent moons when she smiled at the players, her plumped lips moved, perhaps cheering on the players, and never for a second, she let the corners of her mouth drop.

"Rogers! Are you listening!" The hard slap on the back of his neck brought him back to reality, he flushed, but it was hidden well under the helmet, no one found out he was daydreaming due to the beautiful girl on the opposite half of the stadium.

Steve stood up, along followed by his teammates.

"ALRIGHT BOYS! LET'S DO THIS! 1,2,3, CIVIL!"

Everyone back onto the field, the game resumed. After two downs, the Civil team has the ball at the 30 yard line. Steve carefully exchanged signals with his trusty receivers, Sam and his best friend James. The trio had been together since elementary school and the synergy between them is inevitable. One sign, both James and Sam knew what Steve wanted to do in order to bring the trophy home.

Twenty seconds on the timer. Civil is two points behind. Steve bit his bottom lip, sweat drops rolled down from his forehead, onto his long lashes. He blinked and turned to look at his coach, making sure there is not switch of plan. Steve gripped the ball hard between his fingers.

Steve's voice echoed the entire field as the game resume. The offense collided against the defense, everyone on the field was neck to neck, shoulder to shoulder, taking down the other side to win the trophy is their mutual goal. Steve could see his buddies started dashing to the end of the field, he backed up a few step to prepare for a fuller toss, yet Marvel's defense lineup managed to get through Civil's, and from the corner of his eyes, Steve saw player Number 16 jumped towards him, readying to take him down. He shifted his position, twisted his body, dodged the tackle, and threw the football across the field.

The ball drew a beautiful horizontal line before landing in the hands of the running Bucky, followed by Number 60 from Marvel's. Steve held back his breath as he saw how fast the player caught up to his friend, he was praying that James would cross the touchdown line before getting tackled into the ground.

"Please." Steve murmured under his breathe.

And Bucky never let him down.

Everything was like a blur to Steve. He was tackled by his teammates, hugged by coaches, thrown up into the mid air along with Bucky, and kissed by the cheerleaders before headed for the change room.

That's when he saw her, again.

All the Marvel's players sat down onto their bench who were either rubbing their eyes, letting out frustrated growls, or having a serious look on their face. She smiled warm and big for those players, padded all of the players on their shoulders and gave a few players her sincere hugs.

"What you staring at?" Bucky's voice startled him, making Steve jumped at the spot, and blushed like a kid got caught stealing cookie from a jar.

"Not...nothing."

"Oh Punk, You do know that you stutter every time when you tried to lie right?" Bucky winked at him, "now, which hot Marvel cheerleader girl you were staring at? The blonde? The brunette? Or the ginger?"

Steve shook his head at all of Bucky'a answer, wrapped his arm around Bucky's neck.

"Let's just go and change. Me, you and Sam celebrate? Or you thinking going to the party?" Steve tried to remove his attention from the red head, but he just couldn't when she smiled worriedly and wiped away sweat from a player's hair.

"Don't switch the subject, Punk." Bucky followed Steve's eyesight, and whistled, "Wow, you got your eyes on her! Damn, she's got such a fine ass!"

"Buck! Don't talk like that!" Steve smacked his best friend at the chest.

"Alright alright! But, dude, your eyes are filled with hearts when you look at her! Why don't you go and ask her out?" Bucky nudged Steve's side with his elbow.

"No way! This is not a good time and you know how I'm with girls..." Steve buried his face into his palm, letting out a frustrated groan, "anyway, jerk, you up for pizza at my house then?"

"As long as you make it two boxes for me."

"Deal."

At Steve's house...

The boys have devoured the four boxes of pizza, with Bucky got his promised second box. With eyes glued to the TV screen, Sam surprised Steve as he passed Steve's Luigi with his Toad.

"So, James told me that you had love sick puppy eyes over a girl from Marvel."

"No I don't. Focus on the game or you are gonna lose."

"No I ain't. So the red head huh? I know her."

Steve kept his mouth shut as he tried to remain focus on the race, but his brain was screaming for Sam to offer more information on that gorgeous girl.

"Do inform us, Birdy." Bucky shoved another slice of pizza as he watched Steve's cart drifted in all direction due to the banana peel on the track.

"Well, I met her at Tony's party last year."

"What the hell! You went to a party and never brought us along?! I smell betrayal here!" Bucky received a deadly glare from Steve as he spoke with his mouth full.

"Well, neither of you were available that night. You were with some girl from junior, and then Steve was at the art contest across town." Sam's body twisted along with his cart drifted through the hairpin curve, "Anyways, her name is Natasha Romanoff, she is the football team manager, one of the player on the team is her brother, called Barton I think? She is pretty, man, those curves, so hot, damn!"

"Hey, it's rude to talk like that." Steve protested as he sent out a missile.

"She is not even your girlfriend and you are so protective already, that's cute." Bucky teased while pulled out his cellphone, "guess what?"

"Huh?" Both Steve and Sam didn't bother to look away from the ongoing game.

"I got you into the Marvel's prom so you can meet your girl!" Bucky wiggled his phone at Steve, caused the game to pause, "Stark said it's fine but only if you help him getting his girl."

"What have you got me into..." Steve groaned, but Sam convinced him it might be a great chance for him, to know other girls as well. At last, Steve agreed and texted Tony Stark back personally, joining his plan.

Now...

Steve Rogers had never felt this nervous. And probably never will in his entire life. The silence between them agonized him, left him helplessly awaits for her answer.

"No."

It felt like eternity until she said her answer. Steve Rogers had never felt this defeated in his life. Averted from those emerald eyes, he let go of her shoulders. He wanted to say "it's alright" but found his throat dried. Luck was never there for him when it comes to girls.

Just as Steve thought Natasha was going to run as fast as she could to flee from this awkwardness, she surprised him.

"But we can go back inside and dance."

Steve looked up, saw something different than the warm smile that he loves.

It was a playful smirk.

And he thought that was hundred times hotter than her hourglass figure, thousand times prettier than her flawless complexions, and...

Made him fell million times harder than when he first saw her at the football games.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading, faving, following and reviewing! All of those keeps me away from my depression :)** **I know the focus of this two shot is kind of odd...please forgive me. I find the last part really cute, I laughed so hard when I wrote it down :)**

 **Another challenge of the week! See if you can guess who are the players Number 16 and 60 from Marvel! Have to get both of them to win! AND Winner gets his/her own one shot.**

 **With love to everyone! :D See you next update :)**


	8. Body Swap

**Hey guys! I'm back with an update! If you haven't notice, I changed the name of the story just to make it fit better since my shots aren't mainly focused on just these two being Cap and Spy. Let me know what you think! If you have better idea on what the title should be, leave them in the review or Pm me :)**

 **This one was a long overdue, requested by ERoc901 and again reminded me by CJ/OddBall about the Body Swap between the two *wink wink*.**

 **TBH, I have FUN and HARD TIME writing about this one, it's tough for choosing the right words to make sense. (Yeah, when English is not even my first language), Apologize for any mistake or confusion, let me know and I will try harder next time to satisfy y'all.**

 **About the Challenge from last update: NO ONE got it right! I was so surprise! Dragonrider1234 got Number 60 right, It is definitely Pietro! ANNNNNNNDDDDD Number 16 is...TONY STARK. *Surprise Surprise***

 **Enough A/N, let's get into the story.**

* * *

 **Body** **Sw** **ap**

Steve looked down at his...no, her body, and deeply let out a sigh.

It all happened last night...

* * *

"Legolas!" Tony climbed up to the vent on the ceiling of his lab, yelled out to someone uses it as his nest. "come here."

"You better got something good to pull me away from my nap, Stark." Clint Barton appeared with a frown then rubbed his face, tried to wake himself up from the slumber.

"Oh, it is more than just good. It's epic..." Tony has this evil smirk on his face as he whispered his plan into Clint's ear, and Clint's face went from bored to awe.

"Man, you better pray that we don't get killed afterwards."

* * *

Steve was about to walk back to his office to finish the last bit of his paper work, but only stopped by Tony, who is running in circle and screaming in fear.

"Help me Cap! Katniss is trying to kill me!"

"What did you do now, Stark." Steve frowned over his shoulder, looking at a furious Clint Barton chasing behind Tony.

"Rogers, none of your business!" As Clint was saying, he stopped to pull out his bow and arrow, taking aim at the running target's ass.

"Wow! Hang on a second. When did we start to go against one and other?" Steve hurried stepped in between the two, with Tony swiftly took place behind the Captain's broad back.

That was when Clint fired his shot, and in the name of Hawkeye, he had never miss any of his target.

But rather than the Tony Stark that Steve thought Clint was aiming at the entire time, the arrow with strong sedatives that was developed for the Hulk, grazed through his neck, and the mighty captain with a face of disbelief, collapsed before the two pranksters.

* * *

That was all Steve could remember, and when he woke up, he was like this.

 _With the body of Natasha Romanoff._

 _Or precisely, in the body of Natasha Romanoff._

And judging from the screaming, Natasha was putting his body into good use in punishing those two. He decided to get up, observing at the image reflected from the standing mirror, he sighed again before he opened the door, replying to the gentle bang on it.

"Hey, soldier. I have shut those guys up for now, they shouldn't be able to get up 'til later in the day." It's weird to see _himself_ stood in front of him, and Steve now knew how tall he was to Natasha, and why sometimes the Spy complained about her neck ached after they have an argument. _He bet he would too if he has to glare at him, holding her neck upward all the time._ But even though the voice was unmistakably his, the sultry purr in the tone _now_ has definitely came from the spy who resided in his body. "I'm surprised by how useful your body is. I'm starting to liking it."

Steve felt his...no, her stomach did a flip when Natasha had said that, coming from his own mouth. "Um...Thank you, ma'am?"

Also, it didn't help to ease him when she has loomed over, with his own face, but Steve could see her signature smirk being put on his face.

"How cute, I have actually never seen myself blushed before." His own body lunged towards him, he felt his callused thumb brushed at Natasha Romanoff's jaw, trapping her body at the door, which meant that he is now nailed onto the door against her back. "and I'm glad now for once, I have the high ground advantage."

Steve didn't know what to say, except for tried to dodge the heated gaze from his own ocean blue eyes. This is a complete new experience in this century for him, being put into someone else's body and now being teased by his own.

"Looks like you two are getting comfortable." Sam's voice startled the two of them, they fumbled to peel away from the awkward position.

"It's nothing. I was just teasing Ste...Natasha." Steve saw himself padded the Falcon on the shoulder, "what brought you here today?"

"Tony said he has upgraded my wings, and added a few combat toys for it, so yeah, I'm just here to check it out. But you two..." Sam looked at the Captain then the Spy, "I smell something fishy."

"You should get going, you don't want to deal with a whiney Stark. Just leave me and the widow to cuddle." When the last phrase came out, completely took Steve off guard, stunned and tensed, but with Natasha's body.

 _Oh, Natasha, you are not helping._ Steve brought her hand to cover her eyes, embarrassed by the fact that those words had came out of his mouth.

"Wait, are you really Captain America that I know? The Steve Rogers that I know who has been in the ice for 70 years would've never known how to make a woman blush. And now he is making one of the toughest women on this planet blushing like a virgin." Sam squinted, then switched to a face of unbelievability, "Damn, Widow, you are beet red, what's wrong with you?"

"No...Nah..I'm fi..fine." Steve managed to squeezed out the words out through Natasha's quivering lips, he could feel her palms moisten and pearls of sweat probably pooled by her hairline, but he didn't care when he just wanted to dig a hole to hide in.

"Alright then." The duo could still see suspicion and hesitation in Sam's eyes before he walked away, and both waited until Sam had disappeared in their sight to start talking again.

* * *

"Do you happen to know how long do we have to trap in each other's body?"

Natasha knew that question would eventually asked by him, seeing him in embarrassment was hard 'cause he was always so _perfect_.

Another fact that Natasha found funny was looking at herself blushing hard, _naturally_. She could blush the hell out if it was required for her undercover op, but never _naturally_. About this prank that Tony and Clint pulled, she's not completely pissed, just fussed at the strangeness. She was actually somewhat satisfied about the situation. For once, she got to see people from above and over their heads, and boy, punishing those two dumb-asses with Steve's body was pure enjoyment for her. Amazed by how physically strong Steve's body was, and she just couldn't help to think how he might have held the strength back in all the sparring matches they've had.

 _But, again, knowing him well with her heart, he never would have held back. She knew from the beginning when they have met how strict he can be._

"Tony said the effect is temporary, as our minds would eventually and naturally wants to reach back to the body they belong to." Natasha rubbed his stomach, "Geez, Rogers, does your stomach do this all the time?"

Natasha saw her eyes bent into curves, before the corners of her mouth moved and said with innocent puppy eyes. "Well, my body's metabolism is increased in tenfold, so it's normal."

 _Did she just saw herself smiled genuinely?_

 _And She couldn't believe that Steve was able to pull out his signature puppy eyes with her hazel-greens._

Astonished with the bubbly feeling as it freely exploded within his body, Natasha felt Steve's chest heaved, as she tried to regain her inner composure by gasping for cold air. Desperately wanting to shake this feeling away, she reacted to it by grabbing her own waist, pulled herself close to the chest of the giant that she is currently stuck in now, knowing too well that what she has done would no doubt destroy Steve's own demeanor. To increase the effect, she even managed to lower his voice even more and filled it with her playful persona when she whispered into her own ear.

"Well, remind me to pack a few protein bars next time we are on mission. I don't want you to be hungry and eat me up."

* * *

 **DID I CONFUSE THE HELL OUTTA YA? I'm sorry.**

 **Announcement: FINAL EXAMS ARE HERE. You know what mode I'm in now.**


	9. I didn't know that you knew

Natasha slipped into her shoes quickly, as she is running late for class. Pushed the button to lock the door, she ran to the bus stop as the bus pulled up around the corner. She fixed her hair as the door of the bus slid open sideways, stepped on, she smiled, took a glance at the driver's seat, and realized it was Doug, the driver she has known since High school in the spot. The doors slammed shut as the bus began to move.

"Oh my lord!" Natasha squealed in happiness, went in to hug the benign driver, "I never thought my day would start with awesomeness! So great to see you!"

"Same for me too, my dear!" Natasha adored the old driver's laugh, as he returned the hug with only one arm, while the other hand was controlling the wheel, "So good to see you, now I can finally give you hugs for real instead of through emails." Natasha chuckled at what he said.

The usual thirty minute trip to university seemed to fly by as she was talking to Doug on the way. Knowing him for almost seven years, Doug is like a grandpa to her, where she really never had one. Always so kind, with a lovely smile that surrounded by his big white beard, yet strict(He once lectured the entire bus on how properly stop at a stop sign after passing by an accident site). Waving goodbye to the dear driver with a wide smile, she entered the lobby of the university.

Tuesday's classes were boring as hell, the only thing she looked forward to was her tutoring with Lina, her student for Russian. She hurried with her packing and rushed out of the class to catch her 11:30 bus home, which should leave her time to prep teaching material and eat lunch before taking the 3:20pm bus to her student's house.

3:20pm.

Okay. Confession. There was another thing she looked forward to on every Tuesday.

It's Steve.

That's the name of the 3:20pm bus driver(she managed to get it out from through Doug without raising any suspicions), seeing him was delight of every of her boring Tuesday as well.

Neatly styled golden hair, chiseled nose, ample lips, and well-toned body under that uniform left her breathless; veins on his forearm popped whenever he turned the large steering wheel made her swallow hard; his deep voice weaken her knees whenever he greets to a passenger. The only mystery Natasha hadn't solve was what colour his eyes were, since he always had his sunglasses on when she was picked up. Not once she had saw him without them(she blames the bright sun and pure white snow for it).

Taking out her phone, 15:19pm on the screen, Natasha bit her bottom lip, straighten out her neck and on her tippy toes, she was able to catch a glimpse of the blue colour of the bus from the other side of the park, turned and headed towards her stop. Clutched tightly into her backpack straps, her palms were moisten, Natasha silently cursed, but still kept a cool face even though her brain is practically a mush right now.

"Hey, Ma'am, aren't you hopping on?"

Upon hearing the familiar voice, the bus in front of her, the doors were wide opened, and he was there. Sitting in the driver's seat, sunglasses on, brows furrowed, and his stern tone made her apologized at the same time as she quickly hopped onto the almost filled bus, which meant she had to stand right beside him due to the lack of space. Natasha lowered her head and quietly let a out a groan to the awkward situation.

"It's okay. We all got stuff that bothers us."

Well, it's you that bothers me. Natasha couldn't help to roll her eyes backward. 'Cause I can't get you out of my head every time I see you.

"What did you just say, ma'am?" Steve pulled up to the stop, turned his head towards Natasha.

"Oh! Um...Nothing! Sorry, it's a habit of an only child, I mumble a lot, to myself." Natasha licked her lips, embarrassed but relieved that he probably didn't hear what she said due to the loud high schoolers on the bus.

"Alright..."

Natasha heard a little hesitation from his voice, but she didn't pay much attention since she is too caught up on the embarrassment, but when he pulled up to her stop, she remembered to turn and give him the biggest smile she got, though that she could surprises him when she said,

"Thank you, Steve."

But Steve just smiled, and he surprised her before he closed the door and took off.

"Have a great day, Natasha."


End file.
